russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZTV-TV
This article is about the flagship station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) in Metro Manila DZTV-TV, channel 13, is the flagship VHF television station of Philippine television network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Its studios of main broadcast facilities are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City, while the station's main transmitter tower is located at the front of the IBC Compound Center, Coca-Cola Sales Office, Roosevelt Ave., San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City (where the studio of IBC via transmitter site in this tower transmitted signals for IBC on TV while it also using the studios in Broadcast City, sharing transmitter facility with DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and 89 DMZ. It operates from Mondays to Fridays from 4:00 am to 2:00 am and Saturdays and Sundays from 4:30 am to 2:00 am. On Janaury 4, 2014, IBC launched its digital broadcast on a digital terrestrial television ISDB-T as IBC Digital started broadcast on UHF 26 which updated and used by the terrestrial network IBC-13. Plus, IBC 13 is making adjustments to their feed for their audio and video, while Test Channel contains the test pattern. As of March 2017, IBC 13 currently operates on a high powered signal. It continues to broadcast on cable and satellite networks. Digital television 'Digital channels' UHF Channel 26 (545.143 MHz) Notes: *IBC Classics is an exclusive channel on SkyCable, Cignal, etc. *Secarats TV is a general youth-oriented entertainment digital, satellite and cable channel that will surely delight fans of today’s biggest stars – Cherryz Mendoza, Carleen Sky Aclan, Grae Fernandez, Via Saroca, Keith Cruz and other young stars from the entertainment and the online world. Catch exclusive videos of Cherryz Mendoza, Carleen Sky Aclan, Grae Fernandez, Via Saroca, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Jhazmyne Tobias, Hype Five, Hiro Volante, Joyce Abestano and a constellation of young stars who offer top-quality and all-Pinoy produced brand of entertainment. In addition, the line producer and production partner Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) is planning to launch its youth-oriented entertainment channel on IBC's digital subchannel entitled Secarats TV on October 2, 2017. As the digital, satellite and cable channel which includes the previous teleseryes of IBC and Secarats, reality and variety shows, mall shows and concerts, and music videos featuring the Secarats artists. References See also *Cover Photos *Leo Baterna - Leo Baterna updated his cover photo. | Facebook *Cover Photos *IBC13 Transmitter - Tech Startup *IBCtv13 Audio-visual Section - Quezon City District 3 - 0 tips *Broadcast City • Instagram photos and videos *IBC 13 • Instagram photos and videos *Jake Jacinto - An IBC-13 promotional ad from 1975 or 1976,... | Facebook *Gina Borinaga on Instagram: “Happy Christmas everyone❤️ Flip me 10photos #IBCNewsPeople #GoldenYearsOfIBC” • Instagram *Joel Ong - IBC 13 transmitter QC | Facebook *Joel Ong - IBC 13 | Facebook *Joel Ong - Advisory | Facebook *IBC-13 Christmas Party 2017 | Facebook *The PHTV Group - History And Trends Public Group | Facebook *Joel Ong - Now on test broadcast | Facebook *Television networks *Prayer on IBC *TV5 signs block time agreement to air sports programming over IBC 13 *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations *IBC *IBC News Network *DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 *89 DMZ External links *Official Website *IBC 13 - Home | Facebook Category:Television stations in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation stations Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 1960